Deep Breaths
by Chicken Chow Mein
Summary: Feelings are precious. Sora so desperately wants to share his with the person he cares for most, but what will happen when he loses his chance to? [Roxas&Kairi]


_**A Note to you**: Hey readers! Last weekend, after a long addict session of gaming, I beat KH2 and have forever since been obsessed with the game. True, I don't think it quite holds a candle to the first KH, but I have found a new love in both the storyline and characters (mainly Roxas) so it's all good. Anyway, to quench my unhealthy admiration I thought I'd scribble down a little something for my imagination and all you other crazed fans out there .(But mostly my imagination.) So Wuh-lah! Here it is! The story beyond the game! Hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts. But I wish I did.

* * *

_

**Deep Breaths**

_Chapter 1: Words Unsaid_

"Deep breaths…" Sora said to his reflection without much confidence. "You can do this…at least…I think you can do this." He attempted a smile, but after seeing how pitiful he looked, Sora gave way to the sigh building in his chest.

"What's wrong with me? I've fought hordes of heartless, evil adversaries and the epitome of darkness! And yet…" Sora placed a tentative hand in his school uniform pant pocket and rested it there for a moment before withdrawing a very crinkled photo of a deep brown haired girl. "And yet I still can't seem to ask her out—no matter how hard or how many times I've tried."

It had been a little more than a year, now, since the end of Sora's journey throughout the worlds and his return to Destiny Islands. But even before his wonderful release to these peaceful—though boring—days attending school and lazy afternoons at the beach with his two best friends; he had come to the realization that one of those two meant much more than just a friend to him. But every time he had tried to tell Kairi his true feelings he just—couldn't. And because of that he now could feel the confusion stirring in his heart and the frustration for his incapability to do anything about it. Sora ran his free hand through his hair as he stared at the picture for a couple moments until he was interrupted by someone entering the bathroom he had had to himself.

"Sora!" Spoke a tall silver-haired boy in a rather annoyed tone. "What's taking you so long in here? Kairi and I've been waiting." Sora, startled by the intrusion, quickly stuffed the object of his attention back into his pant pocket.

"He-hey Riku." Sora's words stumbled as he tried to gain composure. "Yeah, I'm uh good to go." He smiled as he headed past his friend in an awkward manner. Riku watched Sora casually exit and was thrown aback when, for a moment, he did not see his friend, but a boy with very light spiky blond hair.

"Coming?" Sora called over his shoulder, jolting the image Riku had perceived back into the familiar Sora. Riku stood perplexed until he realized that his friend was awaiting his answer.

"Oh—yeah." Riku said with a slight nod, ruffling his long silver strands of hair around his face. With a bit of hesitation, he fell in step alongside Sora, his piercing green eyes silently and suspiciously watching his friend as the two headed for the school entrance—where Kairi would be waiting. Riku submerged himself in thought for a few brief moments before bringing up Sora's strange behavior.

"Anything wrong, Sora?" Riku asked, breaking the silence that they had been walking in. Sora glanced at Riku in surprise.

"N-no." He said at first and then cleared his throat from the stutter. "Why?"

"No reason…just…asking I guess." Riku said softly, a serious expression covering his face. Sora examined him out of the corner of his eye. Riku was much more perceptive than a boy of seventeen should be, probably due to the experience he gained during his time between worlds. So it wasn't shocking for Riku to pick up on Sora's tormented behavior, even though Sora really wished he wouldn't. He was already embarrassed enough about his pathetic behavior, he didn't need to further that by admitting his feelings to Riku.

"Sora! Riku!" Rang a familiar voice, breaking the conversation they had shared. "Where have you guys been? I've been waiting forever!" Kairi furrowed her brow and gently rested her hands on her hips in a playful manner. Sora couldn't help but smile. The way her cherry brown hair floated softly in the wind, the shimmer in her sapphire eyes, everything made his heart flutter in the strangest way. Absent-mindedly Sora grabbed for the area over his heart which no one seemed to take notice of—with the exception of Riku.

"Well, you know how Sora likes to make us wait…" Riku joked, breaking Sora's trance. Kairi giggled as Sora frowned in protest.

"Hey! I do not…" He argued, though he knew there was no point in doing so since it was two against one.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Let's just get to the island before it's too dark." Kairi said in a warm tone.

"RIKU!" Shouted a girl's voice as the three had turned to leave. After sharing an 'Oh well, we tried' look the three paused for a group of girls to catch up with them—the leader who had called out being Selphie. "Hey Kairi! Sora!" She said sweetly as the girls stopped nearly two feet from their group, but her attention immediately went back to Riku.

"Wakka and Tidus called an emergency practice round for the blitzball game tomorrow. They're claiming we all have to be in top shape or whatnot and said I should get you. So…" She looked at him with an apologetic frown.

"Figures…" Riku laughed sharply and then looked at his waiting friends. "Sorry guys, looks like the 'team' needs me. I'll have to take a rain check on our island visit, ok?" Sora and Kairi gave a curt nod and shrug.

"S'ok with us." Sora responded casually, looking to Kairi for her consent which she gave with a smile.

"Sure. Get good so we can cheer you on tomorrow." Kairi said happily. Riku nodded and turned to leave with the crowd, but paused as he watched Sora. Sora looked at him questionably for the moment.

"Take care of him, ok Kairi?" Riku said motioning to Sora with a smile.

"Wha-?" Sora asked embarrassed.

"No problem." Kairi giggled as Riku walked off with the girls, giving them a parting shout of "Stay out of trouble you two!"

"Hey! Riku!...You too!" Sora shouted back.

"Good luck Riku!" Kairi yelled before Sora and she turned to continue on to their original destination. Sora took one last look at his friend over his shoulder and suddenly felt an ache of sadness. Once more his hand went to rest upon his heart.

* * *

"He sure is popular." Kairi said sending Sora a sly smile as they walked towards the docks together. "All those girls follow him around all the time. They must have been excited to see him practice." 

"Huh? Oh…yeah." Sora responded as best he could. He was nervous. He hadn't accounted for the fact that Riku's leaving meant alone time between Kairi and him. "Too bad for them that he's dating Selphie."

"Yeah…It must be nice…them dating I mean." Kairi commented quietly.

"Yeah…" Sora agreed, leaving the conversation to linger as the two made their way for the boats to cross to the island. Sora felt his insides twist into knots every time he glanced at Kairi in the silence they shared, it was even worse once they were in the boat seeing as they had to face one another. After mulling it over a couple thousand times, he figured now was as good a time as any to tell her how he truly felt.

"Kairi…um…I—" He started, his eyes focused on the oars he was using to row.

"Yes?" She asked, her tone encouraging him further.

"Well…you…" Sora continued, looking up at the girl he cared so much for. He felt an ache for her in his heart and he absently grabbed for it.

"You and I…I mean we…we should…" His eyes darted about anxiously and then finally met her gaze. "You and I should try out for a blitzball team next year."

Sora mentally smacked himself the moment those words left his mouth. What was wrong with him? Were the words so hard to say? No, they weren't. He felt them so deeply and truly that they couldn't be. He had imagined himself telling her all he felt so many times it was nauseating…so what was happening? Why couldn't he just follow through? And what a stupid cover-up!

"Sure!" Kairi said cheerfully as they neared the island docks. "Sounds like fun." Sora sighed, deciding that he would have to try again later. Until then he would have the easy task of spending time with Kairi.

"Well, shall we?" Sora asked as he quickly tied up the boat and extended a hand.

"Definitely." Kairi murmured as she placed her dainty hand gently in his own. The connection seemed to create an indescribable feeling that rushed through them both and colored their cheeks. Sora, out of uncertainty, quickly hoisted Kairi onto the docks to break the awkward moment. However his attempt was foiled, for during his soft jerk Kairi lost her footing and stumbled upon Sora. For a split moment they stood, leaning against one another, enjoying their touch and smell until they both broke apart.

Sora's hands found their way to the resting spot behind his head which they often retreated to due to his quirky habit of standing strangely. And Kairi's eyes fell on the ocean where she could visibly see her reflection—flushed as ever. As nonchalantly as she could manage, Kairi peeked at Sora's reflection to see if he was sharing the same emotions. If he was, she could not tell for his reflection was not as clear as her own. In fact, his was faint and…distant, almost. However, when Kairi tried for a better look her concentration became broken when Sora spoke.

"Hey look. Fish." Sora stated sheepishly, hoping that this ill atmosphere would pass soon. And, to his delight, those three words were all it took to shatter their nervous company and spur a conversation that jumped from the fish they had seen to the many wonders they had witnessed in their past travels and so on. The nonstop conversation continued as the two roamed the beach for stray shells, visited a few of their favorite haunts, and even conducted a full fledge water fight. It was nearly dusk when the two lay out on their favorite bent paupou tree to dry and watch the setting sun as well as the emerging stars.

"It's funny how things turn out." Kairi mused as her eyes remained transfixed on the glowing horizon. "Not to long ago we were looking to the sky, dreaming of different worlds—of leaving this island to travel to wherever we could manage to go and never look back. Then we finally get the chance and we see so much more than we ever dreamed... And yet, here we are, on the same island and looking to the same sky."

"Yeah…funny." Sora agreed softly as his eyes saw beyond the setting sun's brilliance to the memories of worlds he had visited not long ago. "So much has changed and yet it seems as if nothing at all has."

"Sora…" Kairi started, her voice as gentle as the calming winds. "Knowing the outcome…would you have it end up the same way if you could do it all again? Or…would you stay out there, constantly exploring, like we always dreamed of doing?" Kairi's kind gaze met Sora's surprised one and, after a moment, Sora broke their lock to ponder the thought.

"I loved seeing knew places, meeting new people, learning new things…It was an experience I know I'll never forget…" Sora said thoughtfully, his attention back upon the horizon. Kairi watched him with a sorrowful expression that slowly slipped away to the cold ground before her with each regretful thought she seemed to be building inside. She could do nothing, but gasp at the dramatic change in sensation she felt when Sora's hand gently clasped over her own. Quickly, Kairi looked up to see Sora's genuine smile beaming down on her.

"But…you know Kairi…"Sora said, his tone sincere and true. "I'd travel through a million more worlds if only it meant ending up here with you."

Kairi blushed furiously as her eyes fell from Sora's gaze to their hand lock. "Sora…I.." Kairi began, but stopped abruptly when Sora's grip weakened.

"So…ra?" Kairi asked hesitantly as the boy beside her slowly closed his eyes and fell backwards off the tree they had been sitting on.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she scrambled off the paupou tree to his side. "SORA!" she yelled once more, trying to jolt her friend, but to no avail. Nervously she surveyed him for a cause to his sudden collapse. When she found nothing, she carefully brought him upright and propped him against the paupou tree.

"Sora...Sora! Can you hear me?" Kairi pleaded as her right hand carefully cupped and caressed his face. As if in reaction to her touch, the boy stirred. "Sora!" Kairi asked worriedly as she tried to look him directly in his fluttering eyes.

"_Sora_…?" She asked once more in the tiniest voice she had ever let escape. Slowly, a hand rose to Sora's head and ran through his hair roughly as if to rub a sore spot there.

"I'm fine…Kairi." The boy said softly and sternly, lighting Kairi's face with a broad smile of relief. That is, until he continued… "But…I'm …not Sora."

For a moment Kairi froze as she watched the boy's eyes open and meet her own disbelieving, wide stare. Slowly, Kairi's hand dropped and with it so did Sora's appearance in a golden mist of flecks of light. And there, in Sora's place, sat a boy very similar to him with blonde spiky hair and deep blue eyes. When Kairi finally found her words they were weak and small—all she could manage was one simple name.

"Roxas?"

At the mention of his name, the boy gave a small, sad smile.

* * *

_**A/N:** Wow, much fluff in this first chapter. I promise the rest of the story won't be like this…(Well, not all of it…parts maybe.) And I'm sorry it was a bit uneventful but a set up for the plot had to be made. I'm planning on the next chapter being much more interesting.:o) 'Till then: Good night and good reading!_


End file.
